User blog:Xhunter700/Barioth Guide (SA and LS)
Hey Guys this is a simple Guide From me since most of you have trouble with it's speed and power (One of the most ferocious combinations of MH History). Introduction Barioth is a Psuedowyvern similar to that of the most you faced at MHFU... but for those who are new to MH.... well good luck.A very fast wyvern, but pretty easy to take down, Newbie's won't get a hard time defeating this guy. It is a very fast Psuedowyvern... this guide is basically for SA users and LS users. Quest Info (Offline) Main quest: Hunt a Barioth Subquests: A: Break one of Barioths wings B: Pitfall trap Barioth Items: SA: Potion x10 Herb x10 Pitfall trap Tranq bomb x4 Paintball x8 or more Hot Drink x5 Recommendations are: Mega Potion (at least 5x or above) LS: Potion x10 Mega Potion x10 Paintball x8 or more Hot drinks x5 Pitfall Trap x1 Trap Tool x2 Net x4 Equipment: SA: Hunter Set, Royal Ludroth Set, Alloy (if you Could) Weapons: Rough Edge or Bone Axe + LS: The Same as above Weapons: Ananta Boneblade (Also The upgrade is better) SA: First of all, go get a Bigmeat + Blessed wine/master cola to get Health up and Attack up from the chef. Go to the quest and get all the Items you need from the mighty blue box. Eat your Rations and Go to a ledge near to the right, jump from that ledge and get all the items you can from the Veggie elder. Then go to area 2 and wait for him. If he comes, ready your paintball and as soon as he lands... Paintball him. Now all you do is basically break it's wings. Then if it tries to eat a popo... use the element discharge. He should be easy to weaken since he has low health (4000) in offline. When he goes to area 7 use the pitfall trap then you have and keep attacking his fangs, then if he goes to area 6... immidiately run to your base camp... get the extra Pitfall trap then go to where he sleeps. Put the pitfall trap then when he falls into it... throw the tranqs then voila! a captured Barioth!!! Tips :Keep on dodging if you unsheathe your weapon if the Barioth is attacking you. If he pauses for a moment, that's the time you'll sheathe your wep. LS The same combination of food above. The same too, go to the veggie elder. Go to area 2... paintball him and break both of his wings... after that, aim for the tail and cut it instead of the tusks (Unless you want amber tusks) . This time when he tries to eat a popo... kill the popo first and unleashe your fury!!! And when he finally goes to area 6, use the spirit blade combo until your gauge's border is red, now all you do is spam the spirit blade combo. Then enjoy carving a dead Barioth Tips: If he tries to eat more popos just kill them all. Use the spirit blade combo if he taunts and/or does the twister wind blast That is all Xhunter700 Category:Blog posts